Damn You
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: My very first yaoific. Light will have to kill L some day, and L has to kill Light. But can they still do that after all that happened? Like I said, this is my first yaoi, so please be nice with reviews. BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters.**

One way or another

One way or another. He had to do it anyway. He had to, though he didn't want to, but that didn't matter. _He _had to die. And it seemed like Light Yagami would have to do it. To kill _him_.

'Damn you…'

Why did this kind of stuff always have to happen to him? And things were all going so well.

'Damn you… L.'

'Something wrong, Light-kun?'

_Damn._

'No. It's nothing. Nothing special.'

'Are you sure? You don't look like there's nothing special.'

'Really, Ryuzaki, I'm fine.'

_No, I'm not fine. You're right about that. Now that I finally gained your trust, and it was about bloody time, this happens. AND THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!!_

'Light-kun?'

_Grrrrrrrrr…_

'What?!'

'Hey, no need to shout at me. I only want to help you.'

'With what? I don't need any help at all.'

'Yes, you do. Look at yourself. You look like you want to kill someone. You are mad, aren't you?'

_Well done, Sherlock. Yes, I want to kill someone. You, for example. _

'Come on, we're friends, right?'

_Damn you, L._

'Light-kun?'

'Would you please shut up?!' Light finally lost it completely. 'You want to know what's wrong? Do you? Well, fine then! I'll tell you!'

Light walked towards the young man who had become his friend. His very best friend. The one he had to kill, in order to become the god of the new world. His world.

'One: I pick up a stupid black notebook with which I can kill people!' (L looked surprised.)

'Two: some weird guy comes down to our world and tells me he's a shinigami and then he watches me while I kill criminals all over the world!' (L looked shocked.)

'Three: then someone called _L_ appears, and becomes my greatest enemy! He sends the FBI and the gods know who else after me!' (Now L was gaping at him.)

'Four: once I've killed most of the people in my way, I join the task force and find out I can't kill L without making myself the main suspect!

Five: I become friends with my worst enemy! And on top of everything, I find out I can't kill him, even if I won't be suspected at all! And you know why? Well, do you?'

L slowly shaked his head. For once, he had no idea what to say.

'Then I'll tell you! Because I found out that I'm gay!'

L looked at him with a confused look.

'Damn you, L.' Light whispered. 'Damn you…'

'Light-kun…'

Light lost it again.

'I fell for you! You hear me? I. Have. Fallen. In . love. With. You.'

L interrupted him.

'Light-kun, are you telling me now that a) you're Kira and that b) you're gay and that c) the guy you're in love with is the one you have to kill?'

'That's what I said!'

They both were silent. Then, Light started to cry. Because his dream could never come true. At least, one of them. He couldn't have the perfect world _and_ L. He had to give up one of them, and depending on the circumstances, he would have to give up L.

_I can't kill him. Not him._

'Light…'

He looked up, right into L's eyes. Those endless eyes. He couldn't resist it, and before they knew it, their lips were chained. It seemed like an eternity when they finally broke apart.

'I can't kill you either, Light-kun.' L said with a smile, then they kissed again.

* * *

**A/N That was my very first yaoific, and you can not imagine how curious I am to find out how I did it. So this is a request to every single one of you: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**By the way: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Especially fouloldron for telling me about a very important grammatical error. I changed that. Everyone: thank you so much for the reviews**

**I hope you liked the story.**

**_Lenneko-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Death Note.**

This kiss was totally different. The first one had been soft and sweet. This one was hot and fierce. And it was never enough. They knew it, and they didn't give a damn thing.

L wound his arms around Light's waist and pulled him closer, until they touched from head to toe. Light broke the kiss for a moment, desperately trying to breath. But when he saw the look in the dark, burning eyes that looked at him, he didn't care anymore. Instead, he started to place hot kisses on L's lips, and then lower, his neck, until L's clothes stopped him.

'Shit!' L whispered. He pushed Light away to take off his shirt, but the brunette wouldn't let him. He let his hands slip underneath L's shirt, touching his bare skin. Then he moved them upwards, taking the shirt along, sending shivers down L's spine. The detective moaned. It was so soft, but yet so sexy. Light couldn't take it any longer and took L's shirt off, with so much force he almost tore it. Then he removed his own clothes, and so did L, until they were fully naked. Then they stopped, as if they didn't know how to continue.

'I've never done this before.' L whispered, almost too soft to hear it.

'Me neither.' Light replied with a shaky voice he didn't recognize as his own.

'So, what now? We just let our bodies take over and trust our instincts?' L asked with a voice that was shaking just as much as Light's. They both were very nervous, and they were trying to hide that as much as possible.

Light didn't even answer. He just walked over to L, pushing him on the cold floor of the room. Then a new idea came to his mind. He pointed at the small table that stood against the wall.

'There.' he said. L nodded. He got up and before he knew it, Light had sort of thrown him on the table, kissing him senseless. The heat immediately returned, making them unable to think, unable to breath, making them slaves of their own desire.

Light broke away, turning L around. Then, he entered, and the detective screamed in both pain and pleasure. After only a few thrusts, both of them collapsed.

Light moved aside, panting.

_What in the world have we just done? Oh god, this is not good._

He looked at L, who was also panting. His eyes were open, somewhat shocked. Not that Light could blame him.

_I can't do it._

_**That evening**_

'Ryuk? I'd like to ask you something.'

'Hyuk-hyuk. Sounds like you're in trouble. What, you want me to look for hidden cameras again?' The shinigami was such a jerk sometimes.

'No need to worry, Ryuk. It's far less complicated.' Light took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Then again, when he thought of L, and what they had done earlier…

'Ryuk, I want you to erase all my memories of the Death Note.

* * *

**A/N Well, that was the second chapter. And it's the first time I wrote something M-rated, and it was so hard to do that! Would you guys please review? I'd like to know how I did it.**

**I was wondering if you'd like me to write another chapter for this story, so I made a poll for it. So... vote? Please?**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I loved to read it.**

**-_Lenneko-chan_**


End file.
